Just Go With It
by xin79
Summary: Set after 2x08. Todd has invited Megan to go to Berkeley with them and see what its going to be like if Lacey and him decide to move. But a threat to him losing his job have both Megan and him pretend to be a married couple once again. Inspired by the movie Just Go With It. Just read it and see what its like.
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm the child, you are the adults, you're supposed to be worried about my happiness, I am not supposed to be responsible for yours."_

Images from the night before kept coming back into Megan's mind. The news of Todd possibly moving to California with Lacey has been occupying her mind for so long. What if she will lose Lacey again? What if the bond they had formed and is continually working on will eventually result to nothing. What if Lacey loves California more that she will eventually decide to move with Todd? The persistent ringing of Megan's phone brought her back from her reverie. She was expecting that it was gonna be Avery, seeing how the night ended so abruptly last night. Instead of seeing the FBI agent's cellphone number, she was surprised that it flashed her mother's name.

"Hi mom." The exasperation so evident in Megan's voice.

"Megan, I'm here in your house. Where are you? I've been waiting in the coffee shop for two hours and you didn't show up. I am hoping you did not ditch me because of a case..." Before Joan could continue, Megan cut her off.

"I'm at the airport mom."

"Airport? What are you doing there?"

Before Megan responded, she thought again of the night's conversation. How she managed to agree with the plan was beyond her.

"I'm with Todd and Lacey. We are flying to California."

"Ohh." Joan replied. For years, she was so used to Megan's erratic behaviour but this one, she didn't see coming. Was her daughter and ex-son in law getting back together?

"I thought you were seeing that guy Megan, Peter was it?" She finally managed to say.

Megan for a while did not understand what her mother was talking about? Peter? And then, like a bolt of lightning, she remembered. She took Peter to that country club gala and she recalled that her mother was not at all convinced that Peter was just her partner.

"Mom, Todd and I are not getting back together, and no, Peter and I are not dating." She finally answered. From the corner of her eye, she saw Todd and Lacey returning to their gate, coffee and muffins in hand.

"Oh." Joan said on the other line, not at all convinced. "Then why are you going to California with your ex-husband?"

"Because, Todd wants me and Lacey to see what life will be like if they move. It's his plan. Lacey agreed, thinking it would be good if I would be able to see it with her so that we can all make our decisions." She again replied, exhausted from thinking it over and over again. Todd thought that by bringing Megan along, she can see that he is not in anyway putting too much pressure on Lacey to make a decision.

"So you are going to make this decision together? Sounds like a couple to me." Joan baited.

"Look mom, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon." Before her mother could reply, she turned her phone off just in time for Lacey and Todd to reach her.

"Here you go. I ordered your favourite tea." Todd said, handing her the warm cup.

"Mom, you ok?" Lacey said, switching her ipod off.

"Yeah, grandma was just looking for me." She replied, running her hand through Lacey's hair. "Thanks." She said, now turning her attention to her ex-husband. Todd has an amused look in his face.

"Your mom was looking for you? That does not sound good."

Megan just shrugged. Todd knew Megan long enough to know about her relationship with her mother. When they were still married, Megan would get all so tense when her mother would call.

"I'm gonna use the restroom." Lacey said, abruptly standing up. Before her mother could offer to go with her, Lacey walked away. She sensed that both her parents needed to talk.

"So." Todd began.

"Let's not talk about my mother." Megan said, taking a sip of her tea. The warm liquid slightly easing the tension she felt. "Where are we staying again?"

"We will be staying at the four seasons when we arrive at San Francisco, and then the day after, we will be heading to Berkeley. There is a little residential house near the campus, its in Claremont. The faculty head owns it and offered to loan it to us for the week." Todd finished, now completely turning to Megan who just nodded in agreement. "Look Megs, I know you weren't planning on spending the week in Berkeley, especially under these circumstances. But I really appreciate it."

Megan looked at Todd, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. A part of Megan felt that it was the right thing to do. Ever since she knew him, this was the dream. But life happens and this plan was shoved in the back seat. Maybe, by agreeing to this plan, Megan would ease the guilt she felt for Todd, for all the sacrifices he made.

Before she could reply, Lacey arrived.

"Come on you guys, did you not hear the announcement, our gate is already boarding." Her parents immediately stood up, gathering their individual belongings. Todd saw the excitement in his daughter's eyes. It's been too long since they actually went somewhere, and Todd for one was really eager to leave the city behind.

The plane was taxing the run way. Todd looked at Lacey who was in the window seat- looking over Philadelphia as they were airborne. Megan however, was not exactly thrilled. Todd knew she hated flying, hated the idea of not being in control. Without a moment's hesitation, Todd took hold of Megan's hands. He immediately took notice of her body tensing, but when she didn't pull away, Todd took it as a positive sign. Slowly, he felt her relaxing under his touch and for that he felt good. For a brief moment, Todd felt that they were a family.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Arriving at San Francisco however was another thing. It was already half past midnight when they reached the hotel-their body still adjusting to the new time.

"I have two rooms reserved under Flemming." Todd said, approaching the front desk. Megan and Lacey were sitting in the sofa, too tired and groggy to stand up.

"Yes sir, one single and one double beds. Your room is ready sir, here are the keys." The receptionist handed Todd the key to his room and the one Lacey and Megan are sharing. He walked back to where Megan and Lacey were sitting, not noticing the man who was following him closely.

"She must be pretty exhausted." Todd said, handing Megan her room key.

"Yeah, long flight. I'm pretty tired myself." She replied, running her hands gently thru Lacey's sleeping form. "Sweetheart, time to wake up." She tried again. Before she could successfully do so, an unexpected voice was booming behind them.

"Todd, Todd Flemming?" Both Megan and Todd turned around, seeing who it was. For a moment, Todd tried to focus, but he could not remember who this man was.

"It's Arnold Johnson. You remember?" Todd tried to remember this man in front of him but he could not just remember who he was. Nonetheless, he shook the guys hands.

"Yes." Todd tried to sound so casual. "What are you doing here?"

The man laughed, clearly a bit intoxicated.

"What am I doing here? Hmm, lets see, I'll be interviewing you this Monday for the teaching spot at Berkeley." Said the guy, sarcasm in his voice. Suddenly, Todd remembered. Arnold Johnson was his classmate at Law School. A total prick as he remembered. And to his luck, this guy would be interviewing him this Monday. Trying to sound not so ignorant, Todd replied.

"Of course you will be in the panel. What I am trying to say is, what are you doing here at the hotel?"

"Oh, taking the missus out on a date." He finally said, turning around to introduce his wife. "This is Tina, my wife. Darling, this is Todd Flemming. He is a lawyer, might be teaching here soon." Tina smiled at Todd, extending her arm which Todd shook. Before he could say something, he heard Megan call him.

"Todd, I think you need to carry Lacey back to the room coz she is not waking up anytime soon." Megan said, tired and a bit bossy. Todd nodded, but turned to Arnold when he began talking.

"That must be your wife." Before he could correct him, Arnold and Tina were making way towards Megan and a sleeping Lacey. "Beautiful. You are one lucky guy Todd, she is a beauty. I'm glad you are not divorced since Bob is pretty particular with those. No divorced faculty has ever been admitted in the college."

Megan was about to correct him when Todd interjected.

"Yeah, none of that. This is Megan, Megan Hunt. Umm, Flemming, Megan Flemming." Todd again said, pulling Megan towards him. She was confused and a bit frustrated that she was speechless. She could not believe he was willing to go down this road.

"Megan Hunt? The Dr. Megan Hunt? I heard great things about you. Bob, said you saved his life? That operation you performed on him was a legend. Doctors here have been saying it was impossible to get that tumor but you did. Wow!" Arnold again looked at Megan, who was completely clueless.

"Umm, I think Todd and I need to go. We have to leave early tomorrow." She turned to Todd, bag in hand.

"Sorry, but its been a long day." Todd said, looking at Arnold and Tina before he picked up Lacey. He quickly strode towards where Megan was standing, waiting for the elevator to open up.

Once inside, Megan turned to the opposite side and muttered.

"You are unbelievable."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning." Todd said, trying to sound as cheerful as he possibly could as he slid in the booth where his ex-wife is currently sitting. The warm California sun was beating through the windows of the hotel restaurant, a nice change from their usual crisp air back in Philly.

"Look, I know your upset but..." Todd tried again but this time, he gave up. There was no excuse for his behaviour last night and he definitely had no idea what was going on through Megan's head. Instead of answering him, she just continued reading the local news paper all the while picking up her coffee mug.

The conversation was bound to go nowhere. And seeing that it was still so early in the morning, Todd already was able to forecast the atmosphere for the rest of the day. So instead of contesting it, he let it be. They continued on, solitarily eating their breakfast before Megan decided to head back to the room again and check on Lacey.

"I can't wait to see the house. I've been doing my research and it seems like a really nice one." Lacey said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Well, it's a fairly quiet neighbourhood Lace, but it has a very good ambiance." Todd tried, hoping that his daughter would not notice the thin ice he was currently threading on with her mother.

"Hey mom, when we get there, can we go look around a bit. See if it has some great shops?"

"Sure sweetie." Megan replied, momentarily tearing her gaze away from the car window to look at her daughter. Before the conversation could go any further, the car swerved, catching all of them in surprise. Megan and Lacey tried to grab on the over head handles as Todd desperately tried to manoeuvre the car. After a few seconds, he was able to successfully pull the breaks and the car came to a halt.

"Todd! What the hell." Megan said, directing her attention finally to him for the first time.

"I'm sorry, ok." He said with the same intensity as hers. "I think tyres bursted or something." He proceeded, opening the car door and hastily looking around the car. After regaining her self control, Megan too checked up on Lacey who was just too shock to react.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah mom, I think I'm fine."

Getting back into the car again, Todd fished out his cell phone from the compartment. Seeing that it wasn't there, he continued to look around, thinking that he might have dropped it. Before he could do a search again, Megan handed him his phone, fishing it out from his purse.

"The lady from the front desk gave it to me. You must have left it in your room." Without asking further, he dialled an emergency number on his phone.

"Great. No phone service."

"Well, try again." Megan said, searching for her own phone now.

"I am." Todd replied, becoming more agitated. "Nothing."

Todd finally gave up, thinking of all the other possibilities he could come up with.

"Well?" Megan tried again.

"Well what?"

"Don't you know how to change tyres?"

"Of course I do." Todd said, looking at her. Megan could see an uncertainty in his eyes. For almost fifteen years he had known Todd, she knew that fixing things was not one of his stronger assets. Why would it be? His parents were both trial lawyers, good ones she might add. If he ever needed something to be fixed, he could all too well pay for someone to fix it.

"What are you waiting for then?" Megan tried again, further challenging him. It was not because she wanted to get the car fixed and going already, but more of the fact that she just wanted to give him a little payback. She was still pissed, and one way to get even is to make him work.

"Mom, why don't we just try calling again? Maybe we'll get a reception this time." Lacey said, not sounding sure herself.

"Your dad can handle it Lace. Besides, we are in the middle of nowhere. Our chances to getting a reception would zero."

Not liking the sound of the conversation any longer, Todd shed out his jacket and proceeded to unbuttoning his dress shirt and rolling his sleeves.

"You girls stay here." He said most definitely.

"Dad!" Lacey tried again. When Todd just proceeded to open the trunk and manually handle the spare tyre, Lacey had nothing else to do but try again.

"Still no reception?" Megan tried, looking up from her ipad. When her daughter shook her head no, she just nodded.

"Mom, why aren't you worried? We both know dad doesn't know how to fix a tyre. What if we will be stuck here all day long?"

"That ought to teach him a lesson." She mumbled.

Over the course of two hours, Lacey had done every possible measure of helping her dad. She read the manual to him, handed him tools which both of them knew non of, and when all of that failed, she proceeded to walk around and tried to get a signal.

Todd himself was under lots of pressure. He was sweating from every possible pore of his body. His shirt was so soaked that he felt like took a dip in the pool with all his clothes intact. The sun was beating so strongly that he could barely see a thing. It was now noon, and Lacey was tired herself.

"Here." Megan said handing him some bottled water.

"Thanks." He took a large gulp from the water, relishing it coldness. For a moment, he felt like a human being again. When he was done, he handed the water back to Megan. With renewed vigour, he tried again to unscrew the tyres. When it finally came loose, he unfortunately made the foolish mistake of pulling at it too quickly and strongly, that he sent the wrench flying and directly on too his face. He tumbled back, feeling the instant pain as the metal hit his cheek bone.

"For Christ sake." He said, touching his cheek, seeing a bit of blood in his finger.

"Are you ok?" Megan said, trying to check the damage. When she grazed over the wound, Todd winced in pain.

"Here, let me put something on that." Megan momentarily left Todd's side, retrieving a wash towel from one of her kits and proceeded to soak it with cold water. Gently, she allowed Todd to sit down over the hood of the car and placed the soaked towel on his wound. The swift contact of the cold towel to his warm face caused Todd to be taken a back.

After a few minutes, Megan turned to Todd.

"How does it feel?"

"Better." Todd said, taking the wash towel from his face and holding it in a ball on his hands. Megan, not trying to show the guilt on her face, sat down beside him. She took a closer look at his wounds, touching it gently. Todd, for the most part kept his composure. It has been a long time since they were this close. Feeling Megan's hands on his face again brought back memories, of the old days. When Megan too sensed their close contact, she withdrew her hands and placed it on her side,

"I'm sorry about what happened." Todd began. "It was so childish and inconsiderate of me to do something like that. I should have told him the truth."

"Yes, you could have."

After a few moments of silence, Todd again spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him the truth when I see him tomorrow. If the job is really for me, they would not use my being a divorcee as an excuse." Todd tried again. This time, Megan nodded; appreciating the gesture.

"Can we call it a truce?" Todd asked boyishly, smiling at Megan.

"Fine, when you put it that way."

Megan then proceeded to get up, waving her hand as she went closer to the main road. Todd looked at her, not understanding what she was doing. Out of no where, a tow truck appeared.

"You Megan Hunt?" The driver asked.

"Yes." She said, drawing closer to the window in order to talk better with the driver. Todd looked on, not knowing how to feel.

When Megan was done conversing with the driver, she walked towards Todd, trying to act so innocent. But the mischievous smile Todd has grown to love over the years couldn't be contained and gladly showed.

"What?" She tried again innocently.

"You called a truck and you didn't tell me?"

"Of course. Watching you try to fix the tyre is way too much fun to pass up." With that, Megan swayed away, the smile still apparent on her face as Todd looked on, somehow relieved but unsurprised that she did it.

"Come on, the driver is kind enough to give as a lift to a nearby motel." She said again, bag in hand with Lacey towing right behind her, mirroring her mother's smile.

_Authors note: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been caught up with so many stuffs lately. I'm sorry if its not that great. I'm trying to feel my way around the story again. If your still interested in reading, let me know. Enjoy!_


End file.
